STAR WARS: WRATH OF THE SITH STALKER
by Drake Michaels
Summary: What happened after the dark ending of the force unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: WRATH OF THE SITH STALKER

Pain. Unbearable pain, unfathomable pain. These where a few of the many thoughts going through the incapacitated Galen Marek's mind. Through bursts of agony Galen was able figure out he was laying on a operation table with his hands and legs tied down. The table began to lean forward until he was in a standing position then an unseen voice said, "You had such promise, you could have been successor my equal but now… you will do my bidding, and then like Vader you will be cast aside," the emperor turned to the medical droids, "finish him."

The droids began stabbing needles in to Galen's arms and legs then a needle came into his line of sight, Galen screamed for help but it didn't matter, the needle stabbed right between his eyes he screamed and once again his world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galen awoke and through the force he established he was in a small four wall room. As Galen got up he had a strange feeling of no feeling, before he could ponder this he saw his reflection on the wall, which was one big mirror, and he couldn't breath. The figure looking back at him wore a metal helmet that had twin vocalizers and a T shaped visor even more disturbing was the figures right hand was a robotic claw from the elbow down with straps of skin hanging of it, the figure wore black combat boots and a black sleeveless tunic the figures torso was encased in a metal ribbing. Galen moved the reflection moved, Galen moved again the reflection mimicked. Galen screamed.

The shear force of the energy emanating from Galen blew apart the walls to reveal a barren dessert, then Galen heard the emperors voice in his head, " Find me if you want your revenge."

"I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL RIP YOU HEART OUT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked it, I write my chapters short so all of them will probably be like this. If you want to see the sith stalkers armor looks like just look it up on youtube


	2. Chapter 2

Author note

Hello gain I'm sorry that It took so long to update I was in Hawaii for a week

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galen stalked the dessert for hours without seeing a single living soul the cold (figuratively) stillness suited him he need peace and quiet to come to grips with what he had become.

After hours of trekking the endless dessert Galen could see a figure on the horizon and by his stance an old man, with in moments Galen had sprinted up in front of the man and demanded, "Give me your cloak old man."

The man seemed entirely unsurprised to see Galen and calmly replied, " I guess I could spare my cloak only if you promise to return it."

"Whatever, just give me the cloak," said Galen motioning with his robotic hand.

As the man gave him the cloak he asked, " What's your name stranger?" He almost answered Galen but on reflection "Starkiller" fit better. The man replied, " My names Ben kanobi."

Had Starkiller's mind not been so clouded by thoughts of revenge and death he might have noticed who he was talking to. With his ghastly features hidden he now set out to find a weapon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think that this one was slightly better than the last chapter, more will come!!!! Also I'm planning a Metroid story of unknown proportions, I'll keep you posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

Hello again, before we get in to the message I have to thank my Two reviewers you know who you are, but any way for reviews please.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starkiller walked for three more hours and as the twin suns set on Tatoonine he could see dark blotches on the horizon, 'Finally some civilization' he thought. Starkiller sprinted towards the small town, just as the sun set he enter a small grimy bar on the border of the town.

As Starkiller entered the bar the bartender caught sight of his clawed hand and said, "Hey you, no droids in here."

Starkiller answered with, "I'm no droid," but as said this he realized he sounded like a droid; his voice sounded like it was coming through a ventilation system.

"I don't care just get out before I make you," snapped the bartender, Starkiller just stared, "get him out of here," said the bartender to a large rodian at the bar.

The rodian was about to garb Starkiller but before the hands made contact with his cloak a metal fist ripped clean through the rodian's face splattering green blood every ware.

Starkiller approached the bar and very calmly said to the bartender, "I need a weapon and a ship could you point me in the right direction?" the frightened bartender gave up several locations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The locations the bartender suggested for weapons yielded no real results so for his sake the shipyard should.

After heated negotiations with a previously headed merchant Starkiller flew of into space, he needed to find the emperor but he had no idea where his monster space station was.

Corecaunt that was the choice location for learning things about the empire, he would go there and rivers of blood will surly follow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This one might have been a slow nut the next will be really actiony please I need reviews to write even if there one word. Next time I'll give you the concept of the metroid fic.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE

I'm sorry to say that I'm putting the story on hold. That does not mean that the story will not be picked back up but I can't focus on the story right now.

I'm working on several other stories right now, so you should monitor my profile, new stuff is coming. To my three reviewers thank you, and to al you other readers I'm enacting a new policy after the second chapter of a story I need two reviews to continue. Once again I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE II

As it appears that you guys wont read any of my other works so I'll keep writing sithstalker the next chapter will be up in a day or so.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note

Well you people seem to really like this story so I'll continue but I want two reviews per chapter, enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starkiller enjoyed the quiet stillness of space the loneliness complemented his mood being as he was so consumed with thoughts of revenge that he probably couldn't carry on a conversation. Then his mind shifted to Corecaunt, to find where the emperor's battle station he would need to find a chain that lead from the lower city all the way to the upper city. As Starkiller mapped out his plan he entered the coordinates and made the jump to light speed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The lower city **

As Starkiller's ship came out of light speed he could see some of the more grand structures from his cockpit. The ship sped through the planets atmosphere and though the towering structures to a landing pad in the lower city.

Starkiller leapt from his ship and could already see thugs and thieves sizing him up and by the looks they where giving his ship it wouldn't be there when he got back.

He figured the best place to start was one of the many lowly bars that litter the polluted streets of the lower city, his search was almost entirely fruitless until he came to a run down bar that resembled a trash can.

When he walked through the doors he heard a worried mind think, 'Jakern is makin me buy so much steel and I don't the money, before I know it someone going ta slit my throat for it, thank goodness for this bar I need the strongest drink I can find!'

Starkiller followed the thoughts till he found a small man sitting with a drink that looked like it had been scraped for every last drop, "Hello friend." Said Starkiller trying to make his voice sound as appealing as possible.

"Wha, who?" sputtered the man wondering who was talking to him, then as his eyes settled on Starkiller, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could fill up your drink there."

"Why?"

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," said Starkiller as politely as possible.

"Well your right and thank you," slurred the man. After several drinks Starkiller was able to learn that the man worked for a large machine shop that built ships for the imperil fleet.

"There seems to be something wrong with my ship could you look at it for me?" asked Starkiller

"SURE WHY NOT!?" shouted the man drunkenly.

They went out the back door and as soon as it closed Starkiller grabbed the man and swung him against the wall and demanded in a very terrifying voice, "Why does Jakern want so much steel, what's he doing with it?"

"I don't know he just said it was for a big project for the fleet, I promise that's all I know, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME."

Starkiller head butted the man and blood splattered his helmet , the fell to the ground his skull shattered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I. AM. BACK. I need at least one review before I continue. 


End file.
